Tommy's Special Gift
by celrock
Summary: When the gang takes a trip to Neverland to celebrate Tommy's sweet 16, Tommy discovers an incredible gift about himself, that makes him a hero. Takes place after the events of Driving Disaster. Would like to thank TCKing12 for inspiring this idea.
1. Chapter 1, The Invitation

Tommy's Special Gift

Summary: When the gang takes a trip to Neverland to celebrate Tommy's sweet 16, Tommy discovers an incredible gift about himself, that makes him a hero. Takes place after the events of Driving Disaster. Would like to thank TCKing12 for inspiring this idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rugrats AGU and Peter Pan, they're the property of their original creaters. I own the OC of Zack, as well as some new characters that will appear in this story, and any places that should appear in this story that you don't recognize, and, TCKing12 owns the OC of Peter, and Jesse J. Barrow owns the OC of Jesse.

Chapter 1, The Invitation

It was August 11, 2027. The Beepball championship had just concluded. Tommy's team, The Bay Area Microchips had just defeated their rivals, the Boston Massachusetts Renegades in the final championship game of the season, on the afternoon of Tommy's sixteenth birthday. In this particular game, Tommy played the position of designated fielder, and since they couldn't get six batters for the game, Zack and Jesse got a once in a lifetime opportunity to be blindfolded, and volunteered to play in place of their usual players for this particular game. Upon defeating the Boston Massachusetts Renegades, the crowds were on their feet, cheering for the Bay Area Microchips. This included Peter, along with several Disney characters, Chuckie, Nicole, Kimi, Lil, Phil, Dil, Angelica, Brody, Susie, Paul, Dil's best friend Lance, along with his three older brothers, Chris, Justin and JC, along with his younger brother Joey, and everyone's parents.

"Way to go Tommy!" Said Chuckie, smiling from up top a set of bleechers, as the Bay Area Microchips stood in the center of the field, receiving their standing ovasion.

"Way to go sweetheart." Said Kimi, smiling at Zack.

"Congratulations sweetcakes." Shouted Lil from the stands, hoping Jesse, the love of her life, would hear her cheering for him.

"Congratulations to the Bay Area Microchips for winning the 2027 Beepball Championship game! And, we also have another special announcement. A very Happy Birthday to our Designated Fielder, Mister Tommy Pickles, who turns sixteen today. Happy Sweet Sixteen Tommy!" Said an announcer into a microphone from the lookout stands off to the side.

The crowd roared with excitement, as Tommy smiled.

Though while Tommy was happy he won the game, when he heard Kimi cheer Zack on, deep down, he could tell he wasn't completely over Kimi, even though the secrets had been revealed over six months ago, at the time of the accident, that changed his life forever. But while he felt a longing for a girlfriend, he did everything in his power to keep this hidden in public, as he didn't want any of his so called aquaintances, as he referred to them these days, as a result of all of the trust that had gone down in the past, to get any ideas. Tommy was done with stupid love triangles, and he didn't know what he'd do if any of his friends were to secretly date any of his future lovers behind his back. And now that he was blind, would he be an easier target to be played for a fool? These thoughts would cross his mind from time to time, but on the outside, he looked like the proud winner of the championship, and one who was quite excited to be turning sixteen.

Peter lepped down from the bleachers and headed up to the field to congratulate the team and lead Tommy, Jesse and Zack back to the rest of the gang, as it was against the rules to remove your blindfolds while out on the field, if you were a blindfolded player.

"Congratulations guys." Said Peter, standing tall and proud in his gray confederate uniform, as he shook each player's hand, and led Tommy, Jesse and Zack away from the field to where the rest of the gang was seated. Upon approaching the bleachers, Kimi and Lil jumped down, running towards their significant others, Kimi giving Zack a huge hug, while Lil and Jesse embraced.

Later, back at Tommy's house, the gang was celebrating his sixteenth birthday party, with a pool party in the backyard. Lance got the idea for everyone to do crazy stunts, as they went down the zipline into the pool. Dil went and took Tommy's video camera, now secured in a special helmet, that one would wear a top their head, to ensure good footage, even if you couldn't see, only now the hat sat a top the treehouse, catching everyone's move. Dil and Lance were planning to be the judges, and unknown to Tommy, they had figured out the password to his youtube channel a while back, and were planning to post these videos later, to play a dirty trick on him.

Everyone had taken their turn, but Peter had rejected doing anything, since he forgot his bathing suit back at the confederacy castle.

"Come on Peter, you know you want to embarrase yourself." Said Lance.

"No, I don't. And I really think your sneaky plan of what you're about to do isn't the brightest idea either. Look, I know how you and Dil feel about Tommy at times, and brothers will play dirty tricks on one another, but don't you think Tommy has been through enough lately?" Peter said.

Of course, Tommy had disappeared inside, as his grandpa Lou, very weak, as he lay in bed at the nursing home, unable to attend his birthday party, had given Tommy a call, so he didn't overhear any of the conversation Peter was having with Dil and Lance.

"Besides, all I have on is my confederate uniform, as I forgot my suit at home." Continued the seventeen-year-old prince.

"All the more reason to do it." Said Dil.

"Peter's right. And as your boyfriend, I forbid you to post these. Tommy's already having trust issues with Chuckie and Zack because of the whole Kimi incident. Do you want him to question our trust with him too?" Phil asked Dil.

"Ok, I won't post these, and we'll erase them when we're done." Said Dil.

"Do I still have to do some crazy stunt into the pool?" Peter asked.

"Well, yeah! I said I wouldn't post them to Tommy's Youtube channel, I never said you were off the hook, so come on!" Protested Dil, as Peter made his way to the top of the treehouse near the zipline, and started doing the chicken dance, but when it came time to spin in a circle, he summer salted down the zipline into the pool, making a huge splash, getting his uniform all wet.

"Good heavens! What is going on out here?" Didi snapped, as she opened the door to see Peter climbing out of the pool, all drenched.

"Go get some dry clothes on Peter, and the rest of you, it's time for Birthday cake and presents. Tommy will be off the phone shortly with his grandpa. All of you, get showered and dried off, as it will be dark soon." Said Didi, as everyone headed inside, taking turns in the bathroom to shower off, and change clothes. Peter put on a spare pare of pj's of Tommy's that fit him, as he and Tommy wore close to the same size in clothing.

Later on, everyone was gathered around the kitchen table, as Stu and Didi set down a beautiful yellow cake with chocolate icing in front of Tommy, with a 1 and a 6 candle lit, along with a treen and blue striped candle to represent one to grow on. The gane sang the traditional Happy Birthday song to Tommy, as Tommy prepared to blow out the candles.

"Now blow out the candles and make a wish." Said Stu encouragingly.

Tommy thought to himself what he would wish for. Well, a girlfriend for one thing, and one he could call his own, not to be shared by his so called friends, and maybe, an exciting adventure to some unexplored territory. He had spent his entire summer playing Beepball, and not doing very much out of the ordinary. School would be starting up in a few weeks, and he really wanted to make his summer a memorable one. As he thought of these wishes in his mind, he took a deep breath, and blew out the candles on his cake.

Everyone cheered him on once all of his candles were blown out, and everyone, ate their cake and ice cream. But they were more or less, silent, as while everyone was still friends, the closeness they all once had, just, wasn't the same anymore as it once was.

Later on that night, everyone was gathered in the living room in a huge circle, Tommy in the middle, opening all of his presents. He had gotten several things, from adaptive gadgets, to several movies on DVD, iTunes gift cards, and much more. But Peter, had a special surprise for everyone.

"I believe Peter is the last one to give Tommy his present." Said Didi, as she stepped a side and Peter made his way through the crowd to where Tommy was sitting. He handed Tommy a rather large brown envelope.

"Happy Birthday Tommy. Happy sweet sixteen." Said Peter, as he handed Tommy the envelope.

"Thank you." Said Tommy, as he opened the envelope to find several pieces of paper.

"These are everyone's tickets a bored the Neverland Cruise, which would be setting sail to the Mermaid Lagoon for seven days and seven nights, starting tomorrow. And all of you are invited!" Said Peter.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Tommy and Peter went around, and handed the tickets to their special guests.

"We leave tomorrow morning at O eight-hundred, so we'd better get packed and get to bed." Said Peter, as he gathered up his Disney friends, and headed for the door. The rest of the gang told Tommy happy birthday one last time before everyone headed for home. But before Peter left, he told Tommy one more thing.

"Oh, and to the birthday boy, I have one more special surprise, but you can't receive it until the last night of our trip." Peter whispered to Tommy as he made his way towards the door to leave.

That night, Tommy lay in bed for a while, too excited to sleep. Finally, a vacation, and a vacation to somewhere he had not visited before. Sure he had been to many of the lands of the Disney characters, like the time he went to the Hundred Acre Woods back at the age of 2 when Dil was sick with Foot in Mouth Disease, and then, when he ventured off into Pride Rock around the time he was giving everyone the silent treatment, to keep from his hero of Reptar from disappearing, not long after the events of curing Dil of that sickness, but Neverland, he hadn't been there yet. What an exciting trip ahead! And another surprise? What could it be? Was Peter fixing him up with some Peter Pan character? Would he be meeting someone on the cruise? While he was sixteen, and maybe he was getting too old to believe in making wishes come true by wishing on a star, or making a special birthday wish upon blowing out his candles, could it be that something special would soon be in his future? He pondered these thoughts as he finally fell asleep.

The next day, everyone who was going on the cruise awoke early and gathered at Tommy's driveway. The main people who were going were Tommy, Peter, Phil and Dil, Jesse and Lil, Chuckie and Nicole, and to Tommy's unpleasant surprise, Zack and Kimi were coming along too. But Tommy decided to just, bite his lip. After all, Peter was friends with everyone, and he went through a lot of trouble to get this special trip set up, the least he could do, is not spoil anybody's fun, even though he would much prefer this vacation, if he didn't have to be around Zack and Kimi. He'd just, do his best to ignore them, and enjoy the adventures that lay ahead.

"Everybody ready to go?" Asked Peter, as the gang lined up behind him at the end of Tommy's driveway, carrying their suitcases and bags of posessions they were bringing along on the trip.

"Yes." They all said.

"Then let's go!" Said Peter, as he opened a portal that led them into Neverland, and everyone vanished into a flash of yellow light.

And, this ends chapter 1. How will things go? We'll find out, in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2, The First Day in Neverland

Chapter 2, The First Day in Neverland

The gang reappeared from the flash of yellow light, to find themselves, on a beautiful island, complete with a beach, palm trees, bright sunny blue skyes, and miles of grass and beautiful flowers, as far as the eye could see.

"It is so beautiful here! Jesse, isn't it beautiful?" Lil asked.

Jesse nodded.

Just then, a rather large cruise ship pulled into the lagoon, and a tour guide, wearing a red hat and blue overalls stepped out, followed by Captain Hook, Peter Pan, Wendy, and her daughter Jane.

"Ah, I see our good friend Peter Natabate Albany of the Confederacy has arrived, along with some friends." Said the tour guide, taking his red hat off in front of Peter, and bowing down to him.

"Your majesty." Said the tour guide.

"Thank you sir. Yes, these are my friends, the special guest of honor, Mister Tommy Pickles, as this is a birthday gift to celebrate his sixteenth birthday, along with his younger brother Dil, and several friends, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, Jesse, Nicole, and Chuckie." Said Peter.

"How nice to see you all!" Said Peter Pan, flying down from the deck of the ship, and giving Peter a hug, followed by shaking the rugrats hands.

"Let me show you to where you will be bunking." Said the tour guide, as everyone followed him a bored the Neverland Cruise ship. They hopped on to a glass elevator, which took them up to a rather large room, painted in gold, with a skylight streaming in sunlight from up above, and a marble floor. The gang walked out of the dome shaped lobby down a turquoise hallway with navy blue carpets to their quarters. They arrived, to see two sets of bunk beds, each appearing to be a set of double beds, one on top of the other, a pull out sofa, and a vanity. There was also a small closet, and a small bathroom, complete with a toilet, sink, and shower. In between the two sets of double bunk beds was a port whole, so they could look out on the Mermaid Lagoon as the ship saled to the different Neverland destinations each day. They would not be setting sail for their second destination until that night, so the gang was free to wander around the island, but to return at dinner time, for a special dinner and fireworks on the upper outdoor deck of the ship, which was near a salt water pool and hot tub. Before the gang headed off the ship to enjoy the sights of the main island, they each picked out where they would be sleeping each night. Chuckie and Nicole claimed the pull out sofa bed, while Phil and Dil claimbed the bottom bunk to the left of the port whole, Lil and Jesse claimed the top bunk above Phil and Dil, Peter and Tommy took the top bunk of the bed to the right of the port whole, which left Kimi and Zack to sleep on the bottom bunk beneath Tommy and Peter. Before exiting the ship to enjoy the island, the tour guide gave them a quick tour of the cruise ship. He showed them the eateries, complete with buffets of yummy food. There was even a special room called the Reptar Room, where they showed a Reptar flick each night, and the buffets were filled with Reptar cerial, and Reptar bars. They showed them the outdoor deck where the fireworks would be shot off, and the first night's dinner would be held, as well as the Blue Byu Club, where dance parties would be held late each night, and anybody could attend. Finally, before they went off the ship, the tour guide showed them the theater.

"And on the final night we're on bored the ship, we'll be receiving a special visit from a famous movie director." Said the tour guide, as he showed Peter and the other Rugrats the theater.

Now Tommy always had a fascination for film, even post losing his sight, so he couldn't help but ask in curiosity as to who the movie director might be.

"Who's visiting us?" Tommy asked.

"Ah, well Tommy, I've been instructed by Peter and several of his confederate soldiers, to mums the word." Said the tour guide.

Just then, Peter leaned into Tommy's ear.

"Remember how I told you about a special surprise that I couldn't get for you till we borded the cruise?" Whispered Peter.

Tommy nodded.

But of course, Tommy couldn't help but wonder who it could be. The questions would play in his mind all week, as they toured the various sights of Neverland, and spent quality time together.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying the main island. Everyone took up playing a game of mini golf, as well as lounging on the beach, and enjoyed a beautiful picnic prepared by Wendy and Jane, complete with different types of finger sandwiches, ranging from chicken salad, to smoke salmon, peanutbutter and jelly, and much more. But Tommy couldn't help but notice that Jane tended to stay really close to him. When they were playing mini golf, she offered to guide Tommy around the golf course when he made his moves. When they hung out on the beach, Jane found several seashells and showed them to Tommy, letting him explore the different textures, as she told him what colors they were. And at their picnic lunch, Jane sat next to him.

Then, the sun was starting to set, so everybody finished up their card game of Uno they had started on the beach, and headed back to the ship, as they would be leaving port soon to set sail for their next destination. A mermaid from the lagoon who was enjoying some small talk with Peter told him and the other rugrats to have a good time, as they made their way back on to the ship, and headed up to the deck for the big dinner and fireworks celebration.

Everyone was seated around a long rectangular table, as plates of barbeque chicken, potato salad, and smoothies of their choice were handed to each rugrat and Peter Pan character. Zack of course, ordered his usual, a pineapple mango smoothie, in hopes that they would be just as good here on the Neverland cruise ship as they were at the Java Lava back home. Tommy and Captain Hook were seated across from one another, as the two struck up some conversation at the dinner.

"Wow, everyone here in Neverland sure is friendly." Said Tommy.

"Yes, I along with the others are all good friends with your pal Peter, but there is one person who isn't friendly with anybody." Said Captain Hook.

"Who?" Tommy asked.

"My cousin, Black Stonewall." Said Captain Hook with a low growl.

"Oooh, he sounds mysterious. What's up with this guy?" Tommy asked with curiosity.

"He was captain of the Jolly Roger before I was born. But since I took over, he was exiled after a spell was casted upon him by a now desceesed fairy named Emerald. He has a long black beard, and it is said that anybody who touches his beard will see their biggest fears appear, right before their eyes." Explained Captain Hook.

"Any way to stop this evil pirate?" Tommy asked.

"The only way my evil cousin can be stopped, is if he retrieves the magical treasure of gloom. A collection of rocks and jewls, that bring on a special glow, and play a musical melody." Said Captain Hook.

"And where can we find this treasure?" Peter asked, overhearing the conversation, as he was seated next to Jane, who was between Tommy and Peter.

"The treasure is at the bottom of Black Doom's Cave, which lies on the outskirts of Pixy Hollow. Only the fearless, dare to go there. It is said that anybody who ventures to Black Doom's Cave, never makes it back alive, and should someone make it back alive, with the treasure in hand, they're said to be a real hero." Said Captain Hook.

"Why don't you venture there? After all, aren't you a pirate, and captain of the Jolly Roger?" Tommy asked.

"Ah, you are wise beyond your years young Thomas, but even I, a pirate like myself, haven't dared to brave the Black Doom's Cave, for as I fear my cousin will use it, as a means to get revenge on me, for exiling him as captain, and try to proclaim his place as captain, overturning Neverland, and turning it into an ice palace, dooming it to face wintery weather, forever." Said Captain Hook.

"Peter, will we be visiting Pixy Hallow?" Tommy asked eagerly.

Peter pulled out a tour guide brochure from his pants pocket and thumbed through it.

"Yes, we'll be taking a tour of Pixy Hollow on our final day of our trip, on August 18, 2027." Replied Peter, as he took another bite of potato salad.

Over the next several days, the Neverland Cruise would sail to such locations as the Never Woods, Neverpeak Mountain, where tourists would get a chance to climb the mountain, and see beyond the stretches of the imagination, as well as trips to the pirate market place at Skull Rock, where Captain Hook told them his cousin would be, so to be careful when they went on their tour of Skull Rock, as well as the Never Land Plains and Crocodile Creek, as Black Stonewall had freedom to roam these three places.

But on the final day, they would be getting a tour of Pixie Hollow, but Tommy, had other plans.

A little while later, the fireworks started over the Mermaid Lagoon, as the gang enjoyed the display and ate ice cream sundaes for dessert. Post these events, the ship left port, and the gang headed inside the ship to enjoy a late night of dancing and partying at the Blue Byu Late Night Club. Since everybody was under twenty-one as far as the Rugrats, Jesse, Nicole, Zack and Peter were concerned, all of their key cards for the room had a corner chopped off, to inform the many bar tenders around the ship to not give them alcohol. Everyone headed for the late night club, and enjoyed a night of dancing to all of their favorite Disney music, as well as music from other favorites, like the Dummi Bears Happy Song, and several hits from the Broadway Boys and Emmica, including the Broadway Boys' latest single, their cover of I Drive Myself Crazy, originally done by NSYNC, way back in 1998 off of their self-titled album. Obviously, Zack and Kimi were dancing together, Nicole and Chuckie were together, as were Jesse and Lil, and Dil and Phil. Peter went and hung out with Wendy, and, as Tommy figured after spending the entire day with him, Jane took Tommy out on to the dance floor, and they shared a few dances together, one of which was during the slow song of I Drive Myself Crazy. When this song came on though, it was all Tommy could do to keep a straight face, as listening to the lyrics of this song made him think about Kimi, and how he'd lie awake at night, driving himself crazy, thinking of her. Tommy just couldn't understand why even after six months, he just, couldn't get Kimi out of his head. And it was really going to be hard that night, when he lay on his bunk, knowing that Zack and Kimi were beneath him, well, you know, sleeping together. But try as he might, Jane obviously suspected something as that Broadway Boys song was ending and the dance floor was closing up for the night, as it was nearly 2 in the morning.

"Is everything ok?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Tommy lied.

"Come on Tommy, you know you can tell me anything." Jane said reassuringly.

But Tommy didn't say anything. Sure he had a lovely day with Jane, and it was obvious that maybe Jane had feelings for him, but he just, wasn't so sure. After several minutes, he finally broke the silence.

"Actually Jane, I am growing tired, maybe I should be heading back to my room." Said Tommy.

"Very well then." Said Jane, as she led Tommy back to his room, where everyone else had gone back to and was getting ready for bed. Wendy, was waiting outside the door for her daughter, as she saw Jane and Tommy walking down the hall towards the door.

"Jane, what were you doing? Don't you know the club closes at 2? It's nearly 2:30!" Said Wendy, as Jane and Tommy approached the door.

"Sorry mother, it's just, well, Tommy and I got to talking and lost track of time." Said Jane.

"Goodnight Tommy." Said Jane, as she gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek.

Tommy blushed and wiped it away. He felt as if Jane came on a bit too strong, so he simply went into the room, and closed the door behind him, leaving Jane in the hall, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Something wrong?" Wendy asked, as they made their way to the room they were staying in for the night further down the hall on the ship.

"The truth is mother, I like Tommy, but I'm not so sure if he likes me." Said Jane.

"You know sweetie, you may have come on a bit too strong kissing him the way you did. You guys just met, and Peter tells me that Tommy has gone through a difficult relationship." Explained Wendy.

"Oh, so you're saying, take things a bit slower with him then?" Jane asked.

"Yes, and don't be too disappointed if he only decides to be friends. After all, they're only here for a week long vacation." Wendy continued, as she stroked her daughter's hair.

That night, as Wendy and Jane drifted off to sleep, Jane thought about the conversation she had with her mother, and then, she got her brilliant idea. She could tell from listening to the conversation at dinner between Tommy and Captain Hook, that Tommy seemed eager to venture off to that Black Doom's Cave, so maybe, if she accompanied him on that trip, maybe, just maybe, they'd fall in love?

Back in the rugrats room, everyone was snuggled up together, well, all of the couples anyway, as they drifted off to sleep. Peter had fallen asleep while reading the book he had brought with him, Twenty Leagues Under the Sea, but poor Tommy lay awake, as he thought about the events of that day, and continued to have Kimi racing through his mind. Every night for several months now, he would lie awake, in hopes that Kimi would eventually, break up with Zack and come back to him, but then he'd remind himself that Kimi had moved on, and that he needed to move on too. But try as he might, he just, couldn't do it. But what if he found a new girl? Would that finally erase Kimi from his mind? He could tell that Jane really liked him, but he wasn't sure if Jane was the woman for him. After all, dating a Disney character? He knew Peter was one to do it all the time, recalling how back in the eighth grade, when Peter and Ariel's daughter Melody attended the middle school dance, and they were honored the prince and princess of the evening, getting to ride on the snowflake float in the eighth grade parade, led by Principal Pangborn and a team of Peter's confederate soldiers. But Tommy wasn't so sure. All he really wanted to do on this trip, was find that treasure to ensure peace and prosperity in Neverland forever, and hoped he'd make it back from his big adventure in time, to set sail for the final night of the cruise, and meet the surprise movie director that Peter had obviously, lined up for Tommy to meet. As he pondered these thoughts, he finally drifted off to sleep, in hopes for more big adventures of his sweet sixteen vacation, to come.

This ends chapter 2.

Author's Notes: So, as you can see, I've introduced the OC, Black Stone Wall, as well as my OP, which is short for original place, the Black Cave of Doom, an uninhabited part of Neverland, and we all know who will soon, be inhabiting it for the very first time. And how will that go? Well we'll find out, very soon.


	3. Chapter 3, Meeting Black Stonewall

Chapter 3, Meeting Black Stonewall

It was now August 17, 2027, the second to last day of touring Neverland upon the Neverland cruise ship. On their second and third day of sailing the Mermaid Lagoon, the ship was at sea all day, so the rugrats and peter pan characters all enjoyed the many activities provided by the ship. They ranged from dance classes, to playing video games in the arcaid, and Zack treated Kimi to a full body massage and spa treatment. Tommy spent the next two days hanging out with Peter, as they enjoyed some movies on Tommy's portable DVD player, and on the afternoon of the first day while out at sea, they went to an art class being offered, learning how to make oragaumies, or the art of folding paper to make different shapes. It was a Japanese style of making art, so Tommy sat there and wondered why Kimi never introduced this to him when they were dating, but it was probably because he was always too busy making a film or preparing for his barmitsfa during part of that time. Nonetheless, it was a lovely relaxing two days at sea. Unfortunately, on the day of their tour to the Never Woods, Tommy got one of those terrible migraine headaches that he'd get at random ever since his accident back in January, and this one, came on pretty hard right after breakfast. For this reason, he took to his bed for the day, while everyone else went and explored the land of the lost boys, and Jane stayed behind, should Tommy need anything, as she and Wendy knew that place very well, as Wendy was to be a mother to the lost boys for a while. Tommy didn't awaken until sometime that night after the buffet eatery had closed, luckily, he wasn't all that hungry, so he just took it easy, in hopes he'd feel better the following day. But on the day of their climb up Neverpeak Mountain, Tommy started to feel dizzy. He was quite surprised, as usually, after a day of rest post those migraine headaches, he'd be fine, but Peter figured maybe this had to do with the fact that he was away from home, and maybe he felt seasick on the ship or something. Tommy had never felt seasick before, but they got him one of those things to wear behind the ear to help with seasickness, but it didn't help. So Tommy was confined to his room, this time, Wendy stayed behind, getting him nourished on soups and teas from the eatery, as he probably felt dizzy and light headed, because he hardly ate anything the day before. Peter was worried though, as this was a trip for Tommy, and he had to miss much of the lovely tours, and so, he was hoping he'd be up for the tours of Skull Rock, Crocodile Creek and the Neverland Plains, as well as the final day of events, which included the tour of Pixie Hollow, and the big surprise that Peter had lined up for Tommy on the final night of the cruise.

Well Tommy awoke on the morning of the trip to Skull Rock, Crocodile Creek and the Neverland Plains, so he ventured out on these tours with the rest of the gang. While at the Skull Rock market place, Kimi, Lil and Nicole all went off together, to try on clothes and jewelry, in hopes to find some suvineers to take back with them. Dil, Phil, Jesse, Zack and Peter all took a lead to Crocodile Creek, in hopes they could throw some rocks into the creek, choking the crocodiles, or at least that's what Dil wanted to do, as he heard the crocodiles weren't very nice. But Tommy and Chuckie ended up separated from the rest of the group, off in some allie, approached by a tall man with a long, black beard.

"Tommy, who is that?" Chuckie asked in terror.

Tommy took out his iPhone and took a picture with the Tap Tap See app, to see if he could get a good descriptive picture of the man.

"Pirate with black beard." Said Voice Over in Tommy's earbuds, when Tap Tap See returned with the results of the picture he had recently taken.

"Uh, Chuckie? Don't move." Tommy whispered in Chuckie's ear.

"Uh… Are you telling me that's…" Chuckie said, followed by a gulp.

"Black Stonewall." Tommy and Chuckie cried in unison.

"Ah, so you've heard of me." Said Black Stonewall.

"Yes, we heard about you from your cousin, Captain Hook." Said Tommy.

Just then, the rest of the gang showed up, Zack accidentally pushed Chuckie, who nearly lost his balance. To regain his balance, Chuckie grabbed a hold of Black Stonewall's beard, and all of the sudden, the sky went dark, and Black Stonewall turned into a circus clown, doing magical tricks for the next two minutes. Everyone else was laughing except Chuckie, who was shivering in fear. After two minutes of the circus act, the clown turned back into Black Stonewall, and the sky was illuminated with sunlight once again.

"Hey! Why were you guys laughing?" Chuckie asked.

"Cuz it was funny!" Phil replied.

"Yeah, well, maybe to you guys it was funny, but that scared me." Said Chuckie.

"Hey, remember what Captain Hook said about Stonewall? Anybody who touches his beard will see their fears appear right before their eyes. And Chuckie, I'll never understand it, but you've been afraid of clowns and of the dark for as long as I can remember." Said Zack.

"Let me try." Said Tommy, as he reached out in front of him, and felt for Black Stonewall's beard. He touched the hairs of his beard, but nothing happened. Everything remained as it was before Tommy laid a hand upon his face. Black Stonewall remained himself, and the sky remained a bright, sunny day overhead.

"Ah, so you're that fearless." Said Black Stonewall.

Tommy nodded.

"Then I appoint you, mister… Uh, mister…" Black Stonewall trailed off.

"Tommy Pickles sir." Said Tommy.

"Mister Tommy Pickles, I appoint you, to head into the Black Doom's Cave, and retrieve the Treasure of Gloom. It is on the outskirts of Pixie Hollow, and, you must hurry. For as at 8:00 PM on August 23, 2027, winter will take over all of Neverland, for all eternity, causing all inhabitances of this land of fantasies, adventure and paradise, to be doomed forever." Said Black Stonewall.

"You can count on me Black Stonewall, I'm skipping the dumb old tour of Pixie Hollow tomorrow and heading off to that cave, and, I will bring back your treasure. But where will I find you?" Tommy asked.

"No worries, I'll find you." Said Black Stonewall, with an evil laugh.

"Well then, Black Stonewall, it's a deal." Said Tommy with a grin, as he reached out to shake Black Stonewall's hand. The two shook hands agreeing to their deal.

"Oh, but should you fail, just know this Pickles. You will be doomed to a life of being my slave forever in Neverland, forever! And if you fail to find it by the night of August 23, then expect to fall ill with a deadly plague called The White Plague, that will sweep you to your death." Continued Black Stonewall.

"That's not gonna happen, cuz I'm not gonna let it happen." Tommy proclaimed boldly.

"Good. Now run along, I believe you and your little friends have several more sights to see." Said Black Stonewall, as the gang left Skull Rock and Crocodile Creek, and took their tour of the Neverland Plains, before heading back to the ship, for their second to last night of eating at the eateries and buffet, and their late night of dancing and making out with their partners, at the Blue Byu Late Night Dance Club.

Of course, on this particular night, Tommy and Jane went off to a hottub that's on the very top deck of the ship. It was fun except the ship was sailing the Mermaid Lagoon, and the wind picked up, causing everything on the top deck to get wet, and the rubbberband that Jane had in her hair to pull it back, blew out of her hair. After that, Tommy and Jane headed back downstairs and enjoyed the Reptar flick they were showing in the Reptar room, as since Tommy had seen it before, as they were showing Reptar Versus the Aliens, if he fell asleep on Jane's shoulder, he wouldn't care if he missed the end of the movie. Well he fell asleep, and after the movie, Jane led him back to his room, where he lay awake for a while, plotting a plan in his mind of how he would ditch the Pixie Hollow tour, and venture off to the Black Doom's Cave, because while Neverland was a lovely place, not only did Tommy not wish to be trapped here forever, but he wasn't about to let this lovely land be overruled by a pirate who was under such horrible magic spells. Tommy was going to save Neverland from distruction, and nobody, was going to stop him.

And so, this ends chapter 3. Will Tommy win his victory? And how will his adventure through the Black Doom's Cave go? We'll follow him on this adventure, in chapter 4, so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4, The Journey Through The Black

Chapter 4, The Journey Through The Black Doom's Cave

It was finally August 18, 2027, five days prior to the eternal wintery attack on Neverland, and the final day that Tommy would be able to get his victory, and save Neverland, as the Neverland Cruise would be ending the next morning, and Tommy and his friends would have to head back to Yucaipa, California, to finish up their summer and face their junior and senior years of high school. The tour of Pixie Hollow wasn't starting until the afternoon, so the rugrats and peter pan characters all joined Tinkerbelle for a picnic on the outskirts of Pixie Hollow, not too far from the Black Doom's Cave. While they dined on their sandwiches, which the gang got to go from the eatery on the ship, Tinkerbelle went on to explain what they did in Pixie Hollow to the rugrats.

"You see, in Pixie Hollow, as fairies, we are responsible for making all of the things you see in nature. The dandelions you've picked over the years at the park Chuckie, were made by fairies. And Peter told me about how when you were little, and the leaves turned color on the trees in the fall, how you thought the trees were sick. Well, we were behind that as well. And Tommy, when you wished for your house to be an airplane so you could fly through the clouds, another adventure of yours that your good friend Peter told me about, hate to break it to you, but the cloud actually came down to the ground. You just thought you were flying, but in actuality, we fairies had created fog." Said Tinkerbelle.

"Really? Wow." Said Tommy.

"So, do all of you perform these duties together?" Dil asked.

"Well, actually, each fairy has a different talent. I should know, as it took me a while to find my talent." Said Tinkerbelle.

"And what is yours?" Kimi asked.

"Well, mine is, just that, I'm a tinker. I help tinker with things that need fixing or mending." Said Tinkerbelle.

"So have you ever been to our world to see what your hard work of creating nature has done?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, we fairies take trips to the mainland at least four times a year, to see the start of the new seasons. I went once, and got stuck in a human house with a little girl. I forget her name now, but her father was trying to stop her from believing in fairies. But in the end, I convinced them to believe, and I made it home to Pixie Hollow in one piece, thanks to the help of several of my fairy friends." Said Tinkerbelle.

"So when will the tour begin?" Nicole asked.

"We begin the tour in ten minutes, so finish up your lunches, and follow me." Said Tinkerbelle, as she flew around the picnic area.

"Now's our chance. Who's with me on the quest to Black Doom's Cave?" Tommy asked, standing up from his spot and picking up his cane, which while he hardly ever used it, preferring to do sighted guide with either Peter or Jesse, or yesterday, he ended up with Chuckie when they ran into Black Stonewall, he figured he'd better bring his cane along for this adventure, since he'd be more or less, on his own.

"I'll go." Said Jane, getting up and coming up behind Tommy, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Jane, you really don't need to do this. I'll be fine." Said Tommy.

"Tommy, I really don't think you should be doing this." Said Chuckie.

"Chuckie, I've got to do this. Do you guys want me stuck in Neverland forever? Do you want Neverland to have to face an evil eternal winter?" Tommy asked.

"No, I guess not." Said Chuckie.

"Then let's go guys." Said Tommy.

"If you don't mind Tommy, I think the rest of us would rather take the tour of Pixie Hollow, but you and Jane go on your adventure to Black Doom's Cave, and good luck. Should you make it out alive, we'll see you tonight on the cruise ship, for your big surprise." Said Peter.

Tommy then remembered about the big surprise that Peter had lined up for him this entire time. He wasn't going to fail. He would retrieve that treasure for Black Stonewall and make it back to the Neverland Cruise, if it was the last thing he did.

So taking Jane by the arm and showing her the proper way to do sighted guide, the two of them headed for the entrance of Black Doom's Cave, while everyone else followed Tinkerbelle into Pixie Hollow, for their tour.

Tommy and Jane walked through the entrance of Black Doom's Cave, disappearing from daylight into total darkness.

"Tommy, it's dark in here." Said Jane.

"No worries, I can't see anyway, and even when I could, darkness never bothered me." Said Tommy, as he used his cane to find his way through the cave.

"You know, I seem to recall Peter telling me of a time when you were little, the power had gone out in your house, and you snuck downstairs in the dark and got the light out of the refridgerater." Said Jane.

"Yep, that's correct." Said Tommy, his voice echoing off the walls of the cave, as they took several turns, walking through a maze.

"Where's the treasure?" Jane asked.

"Remember what Captain Hook said? The treasure of gloom has glowing lights, and plays music. You be on the lookout for the glowing light, while I listen for any musical sound." Said Tommy.

"Why don't we split up?" Jane asked.

"Good idea." Said Tommy, as the two of them, split off in different directions.

Tommy continued to walk slowly through the cave, keeping his ears perked up for any sound. Suddenly, a little while later, he heard it. A musical tune that sounded like bells in the distance.

"There it is!" Tommy exclaimed, as he inched his way closer to the sound. He felt his cane fall into a whole, then noticed that the music was coming from inside that whole. So Tommy jumped, in hopes that he would land firmly on the ground below.

Well, he landed on a soft pile of grass, but his cane continued to fall through a smaller whole, that was too small for Tommy to reach his hand through. He heard it drop on a hard surface down below, but couldn't reach it. So he listened, and noticed that he was really close to the musical treasure. Just then, he heard a loud crash. Jane had been wandering in a different part of the cave, when she stepped on a loose rock, sending her along with a large rock slide, to come tumbling down, missing Tommy's head by a few inches. Jane fell, and sadly, was not so lucky. She landed next to Tommy, hitting her head really hard, being knocked out cold.

"Jane, are you ok?" Tommy asked, but no answer.

He felt around the piles of rocks, as he would have to get passed these to reach the treasure, and found Jane's body, lying on the ground beneath a pile of rocks that Tommy tossed out of the way, but still no response. So Tommy drug her body towards the sound of the musical treasure. As he grew closer to the sound, he was greeted by a feeling of warmth, as the bells grew louder.

"I'm near the treasure." Tommy thought, as he reached out and picked up the chest that was holding the precious jewls. As soon as he picked up the chest where the music was coming from, the music stopped playing, and the warmth disappeared. He didn't know why it did this, but now that he had the treasure, he could only guess that it stopped playing the music and letting off the warmth and glow as soon as it was touched by human hands. Nonetheless, now he had to find a way out of the cave, and between the rock slide, falling down a whole to retrieve the treasure, his partner being nocked out cold, and losing his cane, Tommy had quite the challenge ahead of him. Relying on his other senses, to get out of the cave.

As Tommy sat there for several minutes on the grassy grounds, now mostly covered in piles of rocks, he started clicking his tongue against his teeth, noticing the echo as it bounced off the walls of the cave. He explored this for several minutes, as he would notice how the sound would bounce off the different objects in the surrounding area. Suddenly, it was then that Tommy got his brilliant idea.

"The echo, it's my way out. Once I don't hear my clicks echo anymore, and I feel warm sunlight on my body, I know I made it out alive." Tommy said to himself, as he gathered up the treasure in one arm, and the unconscious Jane in the other.

Now that his hands were full, he had to rely on the sense of sound to get him out of the cave. He took it, step by step, continuing to click his tongue against his teeth, listening for the echos. At one point, he noticed he was close to a wall, telling him he was at a dead end, so he turned around. Later, he noticed that it sounded more hollow, which told him a whole might be near. Being careful, he paid close attention to where his footing was on the ground. Suddenly, he fell into a small pool of water. Luckily, the pool was shallow, so he could wade through it, continuing to carry the treasure and Jane, who still hadn't stirred. Growing concerned if Jane was going to be all right, he knew he needed to find an exit fast. He continued the clicking, as the echo started to change. A few minutes later, he found he had reached the other side of the pool, but it was a tall wall, he would need his hands to help him climb out. He threw the treasure over the wall first, it landing on the other side with a loud thud, and then, he lifted Jane over the wall, realizing that if she fell on the other side, it could make things worse.

So Tommy let go of his hold of her in the shallow pool, in hopes that she wouldn't float away, climbed up the wall, and then, turning himself around, reaching down below back into the water, he lifted Jane, stood up on the wall, careful to not fall as he gained his balance, turning around ever so slowly, before jumping, in hopes he wouldn't smash the treasure upon his landing.

He jumped, and thankfully, he landed on solid ground, his knee bumping something familiar. It was the treasure. He scooped it up, and continued to walk down the path, clicking his tongue, to help him guide his way out of the cave. A few minutes later, he noticed he felt a familiar warmth against his body. He wasn't in the cave anymore, but rather, outside, and when he clicked his tongue, the echo was gone.

"I did it!" Tommy exclaimed.

Just then, Jane started to stir.

"Where am I?" She asked wearily.

"Jane, are you ok?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine, but do you know where we are?" She asked.

"No, but I know we're out of the cave." Tommy said.

"But how did you get us out? And where did your cane go?" Jane asked.

"It's gone. But I discovered something new about myself while getting the treasure and finding my way out. I discovered the ability of echo location." Said Tommy.

"Echo location?" Jane asked out of confusion.

"It's the ability of hearing sound bounce off of objects, and using it to tell where things are. I didn't realize I could do that, as far as I knew, only Dolphins did that, as I learned about that in an episode of Nigel Thornberry's Animal World I saw several months ago." Said Tommy.

"Well, very good. Now, we need to find the others." Said Jane.

Tommy, still carrying the treasure, and Jane, who walked along side next to him, walked through a grassy clearing, until they came upon a familiar face.

"Ah, Pickles, you retrieved my treasure." Said Black Stonewall, as he approached Tommy and Jane.

"Yes, I sure did Black Stonewall." Said Tommy, handing the treasure over to him.

Just then, a white mist filled the air, as Black Stonewall disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and Tommy and Jane were lifted into the air, floating on a cloud. The cloud carried them over the entire land.

"Where did Black Stonewall go?" Tommy asked.

"I saw him disappear in a cloud of smoke. It appears that the treasure may have destroyed him, restoring peace and prosperity in all of Neverland." Said Jane.

Tommy smiled, as the cloud floated over the land, and came to rest upon the top deck of the ship, where they were a few nights ago, being blown around by the wind at sea while in the hottub. Recognizing the sound of the hottub, Tommy instantly knew where they were.

"Uh, Jane, I think we're back on the ship." Said Tommy.

"Yes, we are." Said Jane, taking Tommy by the hand, as they lepped off the cloud and jumped on to the platform around the edge of the tub.

"Oh, and Tommy, thanks for saving my life." Said Jane, giving Tommy a hug.

"Hey, you've been a dear good friend to me these past few days, maybe I can't say I love you, but you'll always be a friend of mine, and, you're welcome." Replied Tommy with a smile, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for? I thought you didn't like me in that way." Said Jane.

"Well, you did it to me the other day, so just, consider it me returning the friendly gesture." Said Tommy.

"We'll keep this, our little secret." Whispered Jane in Tommy's ear.

"Sounds good to me." Tommy whispered back, as the sun started to set in the sky.

Jane and Tommy then made their way to the glass elevator, and headed back down to the golden dome lobby, where they got off the elevator to be greeted by Peter, Zack, Jesse, Nicole, Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Peter Pan, Wendy, and Captain Hook.

Everybody clapped and cheered as they stepped off the elevator, celebrating Tommy's victory.

"Congratulations Tommy, you saved Neverland." Said Captain Hook, shaking Tommy's hand.

"How did you do it?" Lil asked.

"And where's your cane?" Peter asked.

"No worries, I'll tell you guys everything over dinner." Said Tommy.

"Oh, it's too bad we have to miss it." Said Wendy.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Well, Jane and I must be going. We're meeting Tinkerbelle and the fairies for an extra special dinner tonight in Pixie Hollow, and will be heading back to the mainland tomorrow, but it was nice seeing you all, and Peter, we'll be sure to visit soon." Said Wendy, as she and Jane walked to an exit of the ship, and headed off towards land.

"Goodbye." Everybody said in unison, waving as Wendy and Jane disappeared.

Tommy was sorry that Jane wouldn't be there for their last night on the ship, but he figured that if Peter had something big and spectacular lined up for him, he wouldn't miss her that much.

Just then, a voice came over a loud speaker.

"Would the party of Peter Albany of the Confederacy please report to the theater immediately, for a special dinner in honor of our final night of the cruise." Said the voice over the P.A. system.

"Oh my gosh, Tommy, it's about time for that surprise I told you about." Said Peter, as everybody stepped on to the elevator, and headed towards the deck where the theater was located.

So, what is this huge surprise? You'll find out, in chapter 5.

Author's Notes: First of all, my mind went blank as to what the little girl's name was in The Great Fairy Rescue, which is why she was never mentioned when Tinkerbelle told the rugrats of her trip to the mainland. And, sorry to ruin the episode of Rugrats, Send in the Clouds from season 4, especially since that's one of my favorite episodes, but now that they're teenagers, it's time they know what was really going on there, and what better way to find out, then by the fairies responsible for making everything in nature in the first place. And, more will be revealed about this in the next chapter, but I got the idea for Tommy to discover he had echo location powers, after seeing an episode of Medical Mysteries, about the boy who sees with sound, which tells the story that will be elaborated on in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned, as I bring you all, chapter 5, and the final chapter for this story. Also a one shot character from an episode of AGU will make an appearance in this next chapter, so please, do stay tuned, and, I shall have chapter 5, up shortly!


	5. Chapter 5, The Big Surprise

Chapter 5, The Big Surprise

Everyone was gathered in the theater of the Neverland cruise ship. Several tables were in the theater, filled with the rugrats and peter pan characters, as well as other tourists who would be venturing on the ship for the next week around Neverland, as they all won a free pass to bored the ship, as the Pride of Aloha cruise that was to set sail around the Hawaiian islands, had been canceled, due to a recent ship wreck. So the tourests were sent through the portal into Neverland, getting to ride the Neverland cruise ship and tour the different areas of Neverland.

Tommy told of his big adventure through the Black Doom's Cave and how he defeated Black Stonewall, and saved Jane, while everyone dined on cream of mushroom soup served in breadbowls, along with appetisers of shrimp cocktail, sushi, and sizzling entrees of chicken and shrimp alfredo. Little did Tommy know that the people at the next table over, were listening to his conversation, until a person walked up to a podium at the front of the theater, to make an announcement.

"May I present, famous movie director, Martin Costomoris." Said an announcer dressed in a blue suit with dark hair.

As the crowd clapped and cheered, as they watched Martin get out of his seat at the table next to the rugrats and peter pan's, Tommy's mouth dropped open at the mention of his name, as he had a flashback to November 29, 2022. The last time he saw him in person. There had been a big movie contest taking place at the Java Lava, being judged by the famous Martin Costomiris. Tommy wasn't sure what he would enter, so he tried to put together a sci-fi flick, something to do with aliens, only to have his friends be difficult at the time. This took place when Zack and Jesse weren't in the picture, so the film simply consisted of Phil, Lil, Kimi, Chuckie and Peter. But becoming frustrated by this, he chose to film their secret conversations instead, only to be talked out of submitting those by his younger brother Dil later. So in the end, he submitted a movie he had made of his friends when they were younger, The Past Lives Before Friends, and while he didn't win the contest, he remembered getting a picture taken with Martin, and his friends made up with him. But what he didn't know is what Peter did upon making up with Tommy. Later that night, Peter felt bad about letting Tommy down when trying to make his new sci-fi flick, so as a way to make things up to him, he got Martin's business card, and for the past five years, they've been secretly talking with one another. When Tommy told Peter of the conversation he had with Jesse's cousin, Eric a few months back, and Eric's idea about Tommy making documentaries of his expiditions around the world, Peter used this as a means of getting in touch with Martin.

Just then, Martin positioned himself at the podium at the front of the theater on the cruise ship, and started to speak.

"It is a pleasure to be here tonight, as I search for cast members to play the role of several characters to be in my upcoming movie, The Mystery Boy. A film that tells about the life of Ben Underwood from Sacramento, California, and on medical record, the only boy to see with sound, via the use of echo location, after losing his eyes at the young age of three, to an eye cancer called Retinoblastoma. It has been twenty years since the events of this story unfolded on the popular show, Medical Mysteries, and so, it's time to introduce this to a new generation, and, after overhearing some conversations at a nearby table, I have found the star of my new film. Tommy Pickles and Peter Albany of the Confederacy, would you please approach the stage?" Said Martin Costomiris.

Tommy was in shock. Just the fact that his favorite movie director had shown up here was quite the surprise, but to learn that his recent discovery of his echo location powers, would allow him to play the role of the first person to get them, and get to work with Martin, was a dream come true. It was true that Neverland was indeed, the place where fantasies and dreams, came to life, and this, here proved it.

Tommy and Peter headed up to the stage where Martin was at the podium.

"I met Tommy and Peter nearly five years ago at a film contest I was judging in the land of Yucaipa, California. And while I've been quite busy, I never forgot anybody I met at that competition, even if they didn't win first prize. But Peter here has told me that young Tommy here has been through a lot, and, from what I overheard, Tommy, is it true that you used echo location to find your way out of the Black Doom's Cave, and save Neverland?" Martin asked.

Tommy nodded, too speechless to say anything.

"Well then, I'll be coming to your home town over the next few weeks, and we'll see to filming. I hope to have this movie out by sometime in early 2028. And, I also have to give a special thanks to Peter of the Confederacy, for keeping in touch with me over these last few years, as I too met him at that same contest. He came to watch the contest, and cheere his good friend Tommy on. Had we not kept up, I wouldn't be standing here today, and would still be on the search for cast members." Martin continued, as Peter stepped forward, and shook his hand.

Everybody clapped and cheered as Martin, Tommy and Peter, headed back to their seats.

The announcer stepped back up to the poedium, and called Aquanetta Underwood to the stage. She got out of her seat, and approached the podium, and started to speak.

"I am honored, to see that a full length film is going to be released about my son, who I sadly, lost at the young age of sixteen, when his cancer returned. But I have always believed, that when you are without one of your senses, your other senses, jump in, and make up for what was lost. Like I told my son when he awoke from having his eyes removed, I told him that he can hear, he can smell, and he can feel, as I took his hands, and put them on my face, and let him feel me, smell me and hear my voice. And from that day forward, he learned how to see with sound, and, it's obvious here, that someone else, who I learned from Martin, has only been without his eyes for roughly six months, and who is older than Ben was when he lost his eyes, has discovered, that he has the same abilities. Good luck, and thank you." Said Aquanetta, as the crowd clapped and cheered for her.

Later that night after dinner, and a screening of one of Martin Costomiris' latest films, everybody congregated at the Blue Byu Late Night Club, for one last night of partying fun. Tommy and Aquanetta had a long talk, and Aquanetta grew fascinated with how much alike Tommy and her son were. They exchanged contact information, as she wanted to keep up with Tommy, and see how his life played out, as he continued to see with sound, and live life to the fullest, not to mention, his work in the upcoming movie. She also agreed to get him and his family in touch with the Medical Mystery people, to see about doing another special, about the second outbreak of this magnificent ability, to see with sound.

But the real thing that made Tommy's Neverland vacation a memorable one happened after his conversation with Aquanetta. A little while later, after she disappeared to her room to go to sleep, a girl of about age 20 with bright red hair and green eyes, spotted Tommy sitting alone across the dance floor, so came over to him, and offered to have a dance with him.

"Hi, you're Tommy, right? I recognize you from when you were up on stage with that famous movie director earlier." Said Silvia.

Tommy nodded.

"I'm Silvia. Care to dance with me?" She asked, smiling.

"I'd love to!" Tommy said, as Silvia took his hand, and the two of them, went out to the dance floor, where on this particular night, they had gone retro, and were playing music from the late 90's and early 2000's. Who Let the Dogs Out by the Baha Men came on, and Tommy and Silvia got their groove on.

As the night continued, Tommy and Silvia got to know one another. Silvia told him how she was on the ship with her parents, Monica and Stuart, after having to change their plans last minute. They were suppose to take her to Hawaii and go on a cruise, to celebrate her recently graduating from high school, but because of the recent shipwreck, they would be touring Neverland instead. Her family lived in Pittsfield, Massachusetts, and she was planning to start college in the fall, in hopes to be an elementary school teacher. While she had no vision in her left eye, as a result of Retinopathy of Prematurity from infanthood, as a result of being born three months premature, she did have some vision out of her right eye, peripheral vision, with an acuity of 2200. Her vision was good enough, that while she would never be good enough to be a movie director or a film director, she enjoyed making videos with her mom's camcorder for fun. She was studying for her blackbelt in Karate, played the piano and loved to sing, and, she, like Tommy and several others in the blind community, lived her life to the fullest.

Tommy loved the sweet sound of her voice as she continued to talk, and the smoothness of her skin as they held hands and danced. By the end of the night, they had exchanged contact details, in hopes that despite them living across the country from one another, they could keep in touch. Silvia introduced Tommy to her parents before she headed off with them, and at that point, the club was closing for the night, Peter found Tommy, and the gang headed back to their room to get a few hours of sleep, before the ship landed back at the island where they had originally started a week ago, where the gang would go through the portal back to Yucaipa, California.

As Tommy lay in bed that night, trying to wind down from the exciting and vigorating day he had before him, he couldn't stop thinking about how sweet Silvia was. And, not once did Kimi cross his mind. Would Silvia possibly be the start of a new relationship? Only time would tell, as he would have to wait, and see what happened.

The next day, on the morning of August 19, 2027, everyone awoke early and grabbed a quick bite of Reptar cerial at the Reptar room before they headed off of the ship to the portal to head back home. They got off the ship, told Captain Hook and Peter Pan goodbye, before vanishing into a flash of yellow light, returning to Tommy and Dil's driveway.

"So, did you have a good time Tommy?" Peter asked as they walked up to Tommy's front door.

"Peter, words can't express how awesome this trip was. Thank you for the best Birthday present, anybody could have given me." Said Tommy with a grin, as he gave Peter a hug.

"You're welcome my friend." Replied Peter, as Tommy headed inside, and Peter headed back down the sidewalk towards home.

The End

Author's Notes: So, I hope you all enjoyed that story. And, just as I mentioned during Driving Disaster with the character of Eric, had it been a real Rugrats AGU episode, Eric would have played himself. Well, the same would have been true in the case with Aquanetta Underwood, who is also, a real person. Just look up The Boy Who Sees with Sound on Youtube, to watch the entire Medical Mystery episode about this magnificent person. As for Silvia, my newest OC, who's very much based off a younger version of myself, and off the version of myself in terms of my education, and other interests, minus the being an aunt part, while sadly, Silvia and Tommy lose touch during his junior and senior years of high school, their paths are going to cross when Tommy is in college, a story that will be coming, once I finish up with the high school years. And, is it possible that Silvia and Tommy will end up together permanently? Well, that's for me to know, and you all, to find out, when I'm ready to reveal it. Anyway, I do hope you all enjoyed this story, and, there'll be more stories, coming soon.


End file.
